


like a god

by mommykun



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Corruption, Demon Sex, Demons, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Sex, im sorry christians, this is just sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommykun/pseuds/mommykun
Summary: youngkyun doesn't expect to meet his new neighbor at church. and he definitely doesn't expect his neighbor to be a demon.but, oh well.





	like a god

he looks up and takes in the beauty of the stained glass windows. he loves them, they've been his favorite thing since the beginning of time. since he first came to church when he was a little kid. 

of course, there are other aspects hwiyoung loves about church. but he wouldn't exactly call them things. 

he loves the feeling of community and support. he loves seeing well-known faces smiling at him. and the feeling of his own nothingness. youngkyun looks up to the stained glass for the millionth time and he feels small. the religious presence is overpowering, the feeling making him scared but also fascinated. 

he gets back to wiping the benches, whispering a prayer under his breath. the church is empty but he still feels like he cannot make a louder sound.   
and yet recently his time at church has been different. everything has changed since...   
he sits down on the bench.   
_everything has changed since yoo taeyang moved in._

of course, youngkyun isn't the one to judge other people. he is an accepting person who likes meeting new people. he doesn't care about the judgement of others, having a new neighbor is the most interesting thing that's happened to him all summer. 

and yet, with taeyang's moving in, everything in youngkyun's life has suddenly undergone drastic changes. he finds himself going out whenever his new neighbor is in his garden, just to stop by and talk a bit. he talks his friends into inviting taeyang to events. he suggested taeyang should call him by his nickname, just like all of his _friends_ do.   
youngkyun's parents are not happy about this. 

he sighs and stares blankly into the altar. his parents, who do not like the idea of him moving out ever, have convinced him to stay for yet another university year. now, with taeyang there, staying was more fun. but his parents hate the poor guy. they don't like his fashion sense, they noticed he never goes to church.   
and with every day, youngkyun catches himself staring more and more often. 

he closes his eyes and sighs.   
_are you putting me to a test? it's nothing like that. i just wish to make him feel welcomed, that's all._  
he brushes his hair away from his eyes. 

"what's up, hwi?" someone touches his arm and youngkyun knows that voice, he knows that sweetness. he hates the way it makes him shudder and blush. he moves away slowly and looks up.   
"hi," he whispers. taeyang looks a little different than usually. sharper. he's wearing a black t-shirt, leather pants and long earrings that brush against his jaw. there's something in his eyes that makes youngkyun freeze. he wants to move away. but he also wants to be closer and closer.   
_no._ he almost shakes his head, trying to shake the bad thoughts away. taeyang only smiles at him. youngkyun watches his face. were his teeth always this sharp? 

"so," he says. "what brings you to the church?"   
taeyang chuckles and looks straight into his eyes.   
"you."   
youngkyun stands up, trying to look natural. he gets right back to wiping the benches.   
"well, i am here every wednesday and friday. and on sundays. and i live next to you. so why now?"  
"you know why, hwi," taeyang says, watching him closely. "something is on your mind. and it feels like i can help you with it."  
"what are you talking about? there's nothing on my mind." it's not a lie. youngkyun's thoughts have left his brain. he feels like his head is swimming and he grabs the bench to hold onto it. taeyang touches his wrist slowly, wraps his fingers around it.   
"what's troubling you?" he whispers and youngkyun must be completely out of it because taeyang's eyes seem red.   
"nothing."  
"are you, possibly, having some ungodly thoughts?"  
youngkyun gasps.   
"i would never!" but he does. taeyang's fingers around his wrist burn, making him imagine those fingers in other places...  
"it's not good to lie in a church, hwiyoungie."

it makes youngkyun tremble. taeyang is right, but he feels like admitting to what is haunting him would be an even bigger sin. he steps away a little bit.   
"i have to clean the altar," he says quietly. taeyang follows him to it and looks at him. his eyes are very clearly red.   
"you're trying to resist so hard," he rolls his eyes. "and yet i'm not doing anything. it's only a battle with yourself, hwi. and you want to lose."   
"i don't," youngkyun says weakly. taeyang laughs.   
"you little liar. i thought we talked about this already." 

youngkyun watches with terror as taeyang casually lifts himself and jumps onto the altar. it looks so perfectly unholy.   
"you can't do that!" he squeals. his neighbor only laughs.   
"why? oh, don't make such a face. i'll get off... when you kneel before the altar. you're such a holy boy after all, aren't you?"

he does exactly what he's told to, dropping on his knees almost immediately. he looks up to see taeyang smile at him. youngkyun's heart is about to combust. there's a weird feeling in his chest, like a small part of him has been awakened. he opens his mouth to protest, to tell taeyang to get off the altar. 

but there are black, twisted horns growing right out of taeyang's head and youngkyun forgets how to speak. he stares, with his mouth open.   
"what a good boy," taeyang praises him. "you do exactly what you're told, don't you?"   
youngkyun just nods absentmindedly. then he shakes his head.   
"i don't..."  
"you are the cutest, hwi. i think that if i ordered you to come right now, you'd do that without questions."

youngkyun's face is burning. he is suddenly aware of his whole body being on fire. especially his cock. it makes him feel even more ashamed. but taeyang smiles at him, not in a mocking way. in an amazed way.   
"you're so cute, hwi. get up, i have to see that face."   
he does exactly as he's told. and taeyang doesn't limit himself to looking at his face. he leans in closer and captures youngkyun's lips in a slow kiss. 

youngkyun's whole world is just spinning. it's something he was never supposed to do. something his parents and church friends portrayed as a sin the whole time. and the fact that there's a demon, a literal servant of the devil, sucking on his lower lip... it doesn't make it exactly less sinful.   
and yet youngkyun can only moan quietly into the kiss and close his eyes. he lets the hot feeling wash all over him when taeyang's hand touches his chest. 

"see? it's not so scary," taeyang whispers into the kiss. youngkyun might as well melt into hellfire right there because there's no turning back for him. he moves away in a moment of fear. is that what happens now?   
"i don't wanna die," he finally says, trying not to look at taeyang. _at the demon._ taeyang outright giggles and his slim fingers grasp the front of hwi's shirt.   
"you won't. well, maybe of pleasure." 

youngkyun's brain is just screaming incoherently at this point. he blushes and looks away.  
"no, i... it's not..."   
"oh, you're so innocent," taeyang coos. "such a good little angel, aren't you, hwi?"  
he can't help but nod. taeyang's tone leaves him speechless, with the feeling of desire boiling the blood in his veins. and the demon seems to know it, pulling him closer again. wrapping his long legs around youngkyun's hips.   
"but you've wanted this since you saw me, haven't you? every time you came over you were thinking about being _my_ good little angel."  
"y-yours," youngkyun whispers. he can't even deny it anymore. the contact with taeyang's hot (literally) body makes all of his thoughts disappear. melt away. he _knows_ they shouldn't be doing this. definitely not in a church. but one look of these red eyes and youngkyun is defenseless. because, deep inside, he knows that he _wanted_ this. he wanted to be taeyang's little angel. he wanted someone to decide for him.   
taeyang pulls him into another kiss, and youngkyun wraps his arms around the demon's neck this time, moaning quietly. they lips fit together so perfectly. 

and then taeyang just slowly moves his hips against his and youngkyun's head explodes with pleasure.   
"yeah, just like that, angel," taeyang hums, kissing his neck slowly. "aren't you the perfect little slut?"  
hwi's cheeks are burning, bright red. no one has ever talked to him like that. _ever._  
"i... it's not..." he can't help but start stuttering. and then taeyang's hips are back at it again, and taeyang's _teeth_ leave a mark on his sensitive neck.   
"just say 'yes', hwi. because that's the truth. you are a little slut."  
“i’m not,” youngkyun tries to protest. taeyang just laughs, caressing his cheek slowly.   
“you are, kyunnie. and it’s okay. it’s nothing bad, really.”   
“it’s not?” youngkyun raises an eyebrow. he’s absolutely sure it is, in fact, bad.

but on the other hand, taeyang’s touch awakened a fire in him. and youngkyun doesn’t like it, he tries to convince himself. he would love to hate it. but he doesn’t. he doesn’t hate it, nor like it. he _loves it._ loves the way taeyang’s hands on his body make him feel small and pliant and dependent. in some ways, it feels exactly like going to church and praying. it feels like taeyang is his new god.

“you’ve realized,” taeyang smiles at him, playing with the buttons of his shirt. “you understand now, don’t you?”   
youngkyun can only nod. he feels a tear falling slowly down his cheek. he doesn’t feel sad. and yet the tears are there, and taeyang leans in and kisses them off.   
“now, angel, there’s no need to cry over this. god won’t even notice. but i will. i already did. and i’m proud of you.”

that’s enough encouragement for youngkyun. he closes his eyes and lets taeyang kiss him again. he wants more and more of those kisses, with every touch of the demon’s lips he grows more hungry.   
and taeyang notices that, again.   
“aren’t you the cutest little thing,” he hums, opening his shirt quickly. hwiyoung sees the buttons fly all over the church he’s just finished cleaning. but he can’t bring himself to care.   
“am i?” he whispers, blushing. taeyang laughs and kisses his neck.   
“of course. that’s what’s so fascinating about corrupting you.”   
“corrupting?” hwiyoung squeals, looking at him. is he being corrupted? or is he already..?   
“yes, angel. what do you think demons like me do?” taeyang hums.

youngkyun feels a sharp pain in his neck. his fingers find their way to taeyang’s hair. he knows he’s being bitten. it’s painful but makes his whole body hot. and the thought of the teeth marks on his skin…   
youngkyun moans. taeyang looks at him with a smile.   
“enjoying yourself?” he hums, slowly rutting his hips against hwi’s own. the long-haired boy nods quickly.   
“is it bad that i am?”   
“is it a sin? yes, absolutely,” taeyang says, playing with youngkyun’s nipples lazily. “but we’ve already established that you’re a slut, haven’t we?”   
youngkyun nods again. that seems to please taeyang, who kisses him again, this time more passionately. he occasionally nibs at youngkyun’s lower lip, making the kiss a perfect mix of pain and pleasure.

youngkyun can’t stop himself from moaning at this point. he doesn’t care anymore about the fact that taeyang is sitting on the altar. he doesn’t really care about anything besides taeyang’s lips and taeyang’s hand.   
“i’d love to hear you say it,” taeyang hums, untying youngkyun’s hair.   
“say what?” he answers, trying to understand what his neighbour is talking about. everything is just fuzzy in youngkyun’s head.   
“that you’re my slut, angel.”

another wave of heat goes through hwiyoung’s body. he closes his eyes, trying to collect himself. does he really want to do it all? is he ready to sin?   
something in his head tells him he’s already too deep in it to get out.   
“i’m your slut,” he agrees, looking up at taeyang. “i’m yours.”   
the man moans, satisfied with that answer, and pulls on hwi’s long hair.   
“exactly what i wanted to hear. why don’t you join me? the altar’s more comfortable,” he says with a smile. youngkyun completely gives up any control he has and gets on the altar.

taeyang just pushes everything off the surface and smiles.   
“can you take that bible off of it, angel? i can’t touch it,” he hums. youngkyun does that obediently.   
“how can you even be in a church?” he whispers. taeyang pushes him, forcing him to lay down while he straddles him.   
“it’s a secret, angel. don’t think about it. there’s no need to. take that energy and put it into something more useful.”   
“like what?” youngkyun whispers. taeyang takes his hand and smiles.   
“watch me.” he brings hwi’s hand to his lips and starts sucking on the fingers slowly, looking the long-haired man into the eye the entire time. youngkyun moans quietly. his imagination already has some great ideas and he just closes his eyes and tries to control those ideas.

taeyang tsks, amused, and takes the fingers out of his mouth.   
“i said watch me, slut.”   
“sorry,” youngkyun whispers and opens his eyes. it’s just so hard, looking at taeyang when he’s having the time of his life deepthroating hwi’s fingers.   
“oh, you’re so impatient,” the demon laughs and undresses slowly. now youngkyun can’t stop himself from watching. taeyang’s body is absolutely beautiful. he’s like…   
_he’s like a god._

as if he’s reading youngkyun’s mind, the demon smiles at him.   
“yes. yes, i am,” he hums, leading hwi’s hand between his thighs. and further. “do you know what you have to do, angel?”   
he nods slowly and slips one finger into taeyang. it’s his first time doing anything like that and he’s a little scared, he’s scared that he won’t be good enough for the demon. but taeyang’s quiet moans and the look in his eyes are very encouraging, so youngkyun keeps going. adds another finger.

finally, taeyang gets impatient. he undresses youngkyun and sighs.   
“oh, angel,” he whispers, wrapping his hand around the man’s cock. “you were saving this for marriage? i’m so glad i got to corrupt _you.”_  
youngkyun blushes and closes his eyes.   
“faster,” he begs. taeyang only laughs quietly.   
“impatient, slut?” he slows down the movements of his hand. youngkyun feels like he’s going to die _right now._  
“please, please, tae… faster… plea… ah!” he interrupts himself when suddenly taeyang starts sitting down on his cock, moaning quietly.

when the demon is finally in a comfortable position, he looks at youngkyun and smiles.   
“that’s going to be so fun if someone walks in on us,” he whispers and moves his hips up slowly. hwiyoung moans and closes his eyes. his cheeks are burning. the mere thought is just too much.   
“just me absolutely wrecking you on the _fucking altar_. i think it’s quite a view, don’t you?”   
“y-yeah,” youngkyun whispers, desperately pushing his hips up. he is rewarded with a loud moan from taeyang, who looks at him both surprised and delighted.   
“see? you’re good at being bad, angel,” he sighs. “let’s see how fast i can completely wreck you.”

for youngkyun, it all turns into a blur of pleasure. taeyang is so good at riding him, of course he is. hwi can just throw his head back, finally giving up on trying to stay quiet. his moans echo through the whole church, creating a song of corruption. he doesn’t care about getting caught anymore. he wants taeyang to be proud of him, taeyang to praise him.

and he does, in the blur of these minutes youngkyun hears all kind of praise, getting messier and messier the closer they both get to the end. taeyang leans in and looks him in the eye.   
“you’re _mine_ now,” he whispers. “my angel. all mine. so good for me.”   
“all yours,” youngkyun moans and that’s the last thing his brain records before everything turns white.

when he gets back to his senses, taeyang is still there, caressing his face and playing with his hair. youngkyun looks at him slowly, realizing he must look just as fucked out as the demon. if not more.   
“what now?” he whispers, hiding his face in taeyang’s neck. “am i going straight to hell?”   
“do you want to?” the demon answers. “i wasn’t kidding. you’re _mine_ now. you’re not going to the hellfires, if that’s stressing you out?”   
“and where am i going?” youngkyun asks sleepily, mouthing against taeyang’s neck.   
“how about a bath first?”   
“i love the idea,” he hums. he’s already half asleep, naked on the cold altar.   
“of course you do, angel,” taeyang smiles and kisses his forehead.

youngkyun doesn’t regret it.


End file.
